


Enough: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Annie finally having enough of CeCe telling her to stay away from Ty. When she stands up to CeCe, Ty overheard and tries to get to the bottom of things. Will he end things with CeCe when he overhears Annie’s rant? Will he realize his feelings for Annie are something more?
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Kudos: 37





	Enough: Annie & Ty one shot

Annie was over at the Townsend residence babysitting, the youngest Townsend, Katie. The boys were too busy to look after their sister so Maddie asked if Annie could do it because she didn’t have a shift at Sullivan’s today. She was sitting on the couch working on editing the photos that she had taken at last night’s baseball game. She came across one of her favorite pictures of Ty. He was smiling. It was probably the best one she has ever taken, but she wasn’t about to admit it. Annie was interrupted by Ty, CeCe, Gabe, Jackson, Luke and other people she didn’t care to get to know all walking in.

“Oh, Annie.” Ty smiled softly. “I didn’t realize you’d be here.”

“Yeah, your mom called asking if I could watch Katie for a bit while she stepped out. I think there was a problem at the spa or something. I didn’t really ask.” 

“I see.” 

“Yeah.” Annie continued to work on editing the photo of Ty ignoring everyone who was there. They weren’t people she wanted to interact with. 

“What are you working on?” Ty asked trying to make sure Annie knew that he wasn’t about to ignore her just because the were others in the house.

“Just editing some pictures of the game. That’s all.” Annie responded hoping that he would stop there.

“Can I see?” Ty questioned as he took a seat next to Annie.

“Uhhh, sure. I guess.” Annie hesitated, she really didn’t want Ty to see that she was working on a picture of him. Ty moved closer to her, enclosing the gap between the two of them.

“Oh wow, Annie. This is incredible. You’re so talented.”

“Thanks.” Annie blushed as it meant a lot coming from him.

“Can I get a copy of this? I mean if you don’t mind?” 

“Sure. When I finish editing it, I’ll email it to you or something.”

CeCe looked over at Ty and Annie and didn’t like what she saw to say the least. She had told Annie to stay away from Ty. She made her way over there to break up whatever was happening. “Hey, what’s going on?” CeCe asked as she took a seat on Ty’s lap even though there was plenty of room on the couch. 

“Annie was just showing me some of the pictures she took at the game the other night.” 

“I see.” CeCe said as she looked over at Annie who continued to go about her business. Even though she didn’t look up she could feel CeCe burning holes into her with her eyes. 

“Umm, can you excuse me? I have to use the bathroom.” Annie lied so she could get away from CeCe, she didn’t want to deal with the witch. She couldn’t figure out what Ty saw in her. It didn’t make sense. Nothing did.

“Sure thing.”

“Hey, Katie Cat, I’ll be right back.” Annie informed the youngest Townsend as she made her way to the upstairs bathroom. It was further away from everyone and everything. 

Annie locked herself in the bathroom and just started to cry. She hated how CeCe made her feel so worthless. She knew she shouldn’t let her get to her but that was easier said than done. She didn’t want to go back downstairs but she couldn’t leave Katie down there all alone. 

After Annie left to go to the bathroom, CeCe excused herself to take a phone call. Once she was out of Ty’s line of vision she made her way upstairs to where she knew Annie was hiding. It was time to set her straight once and for all. 

After a few more minutes of crying, Annie pulled herself together wiping away her tears and splashing some water on her face. She hoped that the water did the trick and that no one would be able to tell that she had just been crying. Annie opened the door to see CeCe standing there.

“I told you to stay away from Ty. This doesn’t look like staying away, now does it Annie?”

“Our moms are friends. Maddie asked me to watch Katie. I had no idea that y’all would be here.

“Next time tell her no. She can find someone else.” 

“Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?” 

“I asked you to stay away. It was a simple request. Ty is my boyfriend, stop trying to make moves on him. He doesn’t like you. You’re like his sister. He told me so.” CeCe teased, hoping that would get Annie to leave. 

“So you want me to avoid being anywhere Ty is. He’s my friend.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I want you to do.”

Annie couldn’t take it anymore. She had enough of CeCe’s bullying. She can handle a lot of things but this has gone on for far too long. Annie was sick and tired of playing these games. It was exhausting. It has taken its toll on her, mentally, emotionally not to mention physically. 

“Enough!” Annie yelled causing everyone downstairs to stop what they were doing as well as making CeCe flinch. “I am sick and tired of your bullshit. All you’ve done is make my life a living hell. I’ve never done anything to you, CeCe. You threatened me by saying I can’t be anywhere near Ty. I don’t get why you feel so threatened by me. Ty made it very clearly that he would never be interested in me. I am not a threat to you and your relationship with Ty. I have no idea what he sees in you. I’m done. You won’t have to worry about me being around him anymore.” Annie didn’t wait for CeCe respond making her way downstairs.

Ty stood there at the bottom of the stairs, as Annie came running down them. “Annie, what’s going on?”  
Ty asked as he was very concerned and confused about what was going on. “Please. Tell me.” Ty continued to plead as he didn’t seem to notice CeCe standing at the top of the stairs.

“Look, I have to go. Tell your mom that I’m sorry and she doesn’t have to worry about paying me.” Annie said as she just wanted to get out of there. She didn’t give Ty a chance to respond as she grabbed her belongings and said goodbye to Katie before leaving the Townsend residence. 

Ty stood there as he watched Annie leave his house, he couldn’t exactly chase after Annie no matter how much he wanted to, seeing as there wasn’t anyone to watch Katie. He could ask one of the guys, like Gabe, to do it but he had to be the responsible older brother and wait for his mom to get home before he could talk to Annie. Until that time came he turned his attention on CeCe who was still at the top of the stairs. 

“Gabe, can you do me a favor?” Ty asked not taking his eyes off of CeCe, who refused to look at him.

“Sure.”

“Can you take Katie into the kitchen and help her get a snack?”

“Sure thing, Ty!”

“Thanks, man. I appreciate it.” Ty said as Gabe made his way into the living room to take Katie to the kitchen.

Ty then turned his attention to CeCe, he wanted answers as to what went down between Annie and CeCe. Even though he already knew deep down what had happened. “What the hell happened between you and Annie?” 

“She just started going off on me for no reason.” CeCe said as she tried to weasel her way out of this lie, hoping Ty would back off.

“Bullshit. Everyone could hear what Annie had to say from all the way down stairs. Why would you threaten Annie? Why would you tell her to stay away from me? She’s my friend.” Tyler responded angrily to CeCe’s ridiculous lie.

“I didn’t say that she had to stay away from you.”

“Stop. I know that you’re lying. If you truly cared about me you wouldn’t try to force people who I care about out of my life.” 

“It wasn’t like that.”

“That’s exactly how everyone in this house heard it. I wish you’d just be honest with me.”

“Ty, I I I—,” CeCe tried to say something but Ty continued to say what he felt needed to be said.

“I should’ve known better than to date you, especially after that little stunt you pulled in the gym. Getting Annie drunk. You think I don’t know about that but I do. I don’t know what you were trying to accomplish that night by handing Annie that bottle. I think we’re done. Don’t call me. Don’t text me. Don’t try to talk to me if you ever see me around. Do us both a favor and lose my number.” Ty hissed as he was so angry that CeCe would try to alienate one of the few people in his life who meant so much to him. “You should go.”

“Just so we’re clear Ty, Annie will never be that girl for you.” 

“Get. Out. Now.” Ty yelled as he pointed in the direction of the door not giving it another thought.

After CeCe stormed out, the rest of the group that was there had gone away as well, leaving Ty to look after his younger sister. Ty tried texting Annie but she didn’t respond. He knew he could try giving her a call but if she wasn’t answering his texts there was no way she’d pick up the phone. He heard the front door open and sprinted towards the door with his keys and phone in hand.  
“Hey, where are you going and where is Annie?” Maddie asked as she wasn’t even home for two seconds.

“I’ll explain later, mom. I gotta go take care of something. It’s important. I love you. Bye.” Ty said as he dashed his mom’s questions. He didn’t have time for small talk he needed to get to Annie’s.

Ty got into his car and drove to Annie’s place of residence. It was just two blocks away but he had already wasted enough time as it was. Not even five minutes after leaving his house, he found himself parked in the driveway at Annie’s’ house. 

He knocked hoping Annie was home. If she wasn’t he’d have no idea where to look. After two minutes and fifty five seconds, the door opened. Yes, that’s right, Ty counted how long he was standing there waiting. Annie stood there in front of Ty just staring at him with so much hurt in her eyes. It killed him to see her so sad.

“Can I come in?”

“It depends. Did you bring CeCe with you? If so, no you can’t. I’ve had enough of her for today.” 

“No. I broke up with her after you left. Annie, we really need to talk.” 

“I guess you can come in.” Annie said as she made sure she wasn’t blocking the door way so he could get inside.

“Annie I’m so sorry. If I had known. I would have done something about it sooner.”

“It’s not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it’s me. I should have stood up to her a long time ago. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Annie said as she walked to her room with Ty not too far behind. Annie had taken a seat on her bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You should have told me, Annabelle.” Ty said as he took a seat next to her on her bed. Annie couldn’t help but blush anytime he called her by her first name. 

“I didn’t want to bother you. Not to mention I didn’t want things to get weird. I mean the last time we were alone in my room like this I had kissed you. Which was a very stupid thing of me to do.” Annie said not making eye contact with him. Ty’s heart broke a little when Annie said that it was stupid of her to have kissed him. 

Ty knew he needed to tell Annie how he truly felt about her. He should’ve talked to her the day after about their kiss but he was in denial about his feelings. Then he started seeing CeCe, which he wholeheartedly regrets ever doing. Then there was the car accident involving both Annie and Kyle. That alone caused Ty to re-evaluate his feelings for her. Maybe they wouldn’t be here now if he had just been honest with her from the beginning.

“Annie, about the kiss.” Ty said as he started to rub the back of his neck, he was so nervous and he had no clue as to why that was. “I know that you think that I regret it but I don’t. I mean I did when it happened only because I was scared about how I could possibly feel about you. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I didn’t want to lose you. But I guess in a way I kind of did. If I hadn’t been so stupid and dated CeCe to put my feelings for you behind me none of this would of happened. I really like you and not in a friend way. I hate that CeCe threatened you. She had no right. I’m so sorry she hurt you.” Ty said as he just put his heart on the line not sure what Annie would say. 

At this point Annie had stood up from her position on the bed. Ty just stared at Annie who was doing her best not to look at him. Annie had no idea what to say, she was at a loss for words. Ty could sense the awkwardness that now filled the room. “Look Annie,” Ty said as he moved closer to her breaking the distance between them. “I know that things have been really awkward lately. I understand if you don’t want to talk right now. I just wanted you to know where I stand. We can talk another time. Whenever you’re ready!” Annie was now looking at him. That was progress to say the least.

“I just don’t know what any of this means. Not to mention where I stand with you. I’m so confused, Tyler.” Annie never called him Tyler. He had always been Ty to her. This worried him slightly. 

“I understand. I don’t understand where I stand with you either, but the last thing I want to do is walk out that door and lose you. No matter what happens I want us to be friends.” 

“Friends.” Annie repeated. “Yeah, me too.” Annie was back to avoiding eye contact with Ty. 

“Annie, what’s wrong?” Ty asked as he lifted Annie’s chin so he could see those gorgeous eyes of hers. 

“I just don’t think I can—. You know what never mind.”

“I’m just not gonna forget about it. Tell me. I want to know what you’re thinking, feeling. I want to know it all.” 

“I just don’t think I can trust my feelings right now.” 

“What do you mean?”

Annie knew that she’d have to get this out eventually, after all he was standing there looking at her. It was as if he knew what she was thinking. “I really like you. But I don’t know what any of this means.” Annie confessed as she turned away from Ty. She couldn’t bear to look at him right now.

“Neither, do I. Like, I said I don’t want to lose you. You’re important to me. We can just take this one day at a time. I mean if you want. No pressure.”

“You’re important to me as well. But we’re in completely different social circles. You’re a jock and well I’m just the girl that no one sees. You’re not supposed to be with girls like me.” Annie’s confession broke Ty’s heart to hear her say she didn’t think she was good enough to be his girlfriend. 

“Come here.” Ty said as he took Annie’s hand leading her back over to the bed. “None of that matters. I hate that you think that I shouldn’t be with you. Yes, we’re in different social circles, but at the end of the day none of that matters. I want to be with you because I like you. Anyone who doesn’t like it can, fuck off. I let you get away once and I’m not about to let that happen again. You and I can make this work. That’s if this is what you want. If it’s not I understand. I’m good with being your friend until you’re ready. I’ll wait for you as long as it takes, Annie.” 

“I just don’t know. I don’t want our friendship to be over because we give into whatever this is. I really really like you but this could just complicate matters.”

“I promise you that us being together isn’t going to ruin our friendship. I won’t allow that to happen. It’ll only complicate things if you let it. I’m not pressuring you into anything. Okay?”

“No, I know you’re not pressuring me.”

“I have an idea, it’s kind of out there.” Ty said as he wasn’t sure if she’d go for it. But it was worth a shot. He’d do anything for Annie.

“Okay,” Annie hesitated as she had no idea what insane idea he was about throw her. “And what are you proposing, Townsend?”

“Let’s not put a label on this. We don’t have do that right now. I just want to spend time with you. We don’t have to tell anyone about us until we know for sure where we stand with each other, not to mention I want you to be comfortable about us. I can already tell that if we were to tell people about us it wouldn’t be a good idea. Plus, I like the idea of keeping you and us a secret at least for now. What do you think?” Ty asked genuinely wondering what she thought about his proposal.

“You’re right. It’s kind of out there even for you. But I think it’s a good idea. Plus, I don’t want to have to deal with all the stares and gossip. The last time was enough for me. So, how do we keep us a secret?” Annie raised an eyebrow wondering what kind of master plan he had up his sleeve.

“Well, it’s not gonna be easy, but we can’t avoid each other because that would make everyone suspicious of something. We won’t be able to go on dates, at least not in Serenity. We won’t be able to hold hands or kiss in public. Sneaking around is gonna be kind of fun.”

“When do we tell our parents? I’m kind of scared of them.” 

“We’ll tell them at some point, most likely before we go public with our relationship. I wouldn’t want to be bombarded with this. It’ll be quite a shock to them as well as everyone else. I just hope they’ll be supportive of us.”

“Hey?” Annie questioned as her head was now on Ty’s shoulder. “Umm. What if we keep us a secret until after state. That gives us enough time to figure out where we stand with one another. Plus, you need to focus on that right now.”

“I think I like that idea. Plus, as long as I still get to kiss you until we go public I don’t really care when we tell them.” 

“You’re such a guy.” Annie responded as she slapped his arm playfully.

“What can I say? I really enjoy kissing you. It would be a shame to have to wait until after state to be able to kiss you again.” Ty chuckled as he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he was finally headed in the right direction with Annie.

“We’ve only kissed once Townsend. There’s no way of knowing if we’re any good at it after my drunken kiss. But I really did enjoy that kiss. I did say it was the best kiss ever.” 

“It was indeed. It made me realize that I had feelings for you. Thank you for kissing me that night.”

“Thank you for always being there for me. I’d be lost without you.”

“Anytime. I’ll always be here.” 

“I’ll always be here for you as well.”

Ty couldn’t take the anticipation anymore as he leaned into kiss his girl. Annie couldn’t help but smile at the fact that she and Ty had finally found their way to each other. Neither one of them knew what the future had in store for them, but they were content with where they were for now. Enjoying the company of one another was all that they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think!!


End file.
